Fasteners exist in a myriad of different forms and shapes.
With a rivet, a head engages one side of a wall about a hole or opening, an intermediate portion of the body passes through the wall opening, and a marginal end portion of the body extends beyond the wall. This marginal end portion is thereafter deformed plastically outwardly into tight engagement with the opposite side of the wall.
Prior art rivet-like fasteners are shown and described in US 2007/0258786 A1 and US 2008/0181744 A1.
There is believed to be a continuing need for improved rivet-like fasteners.